Dueling Tournament Of Kaiba!
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Seto Kaiba is starting a new tournament! But will the tournament effect his and Jou's relationship? Why is Seto acting colder to Jou? Sequel to: Dueling Of Love. Complete
1. Dueling Tournament Of Kaiba!

Yugioh: Dueling Tournament Of Kaiba!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: My New Story and the Sequel! Here it is...

Jou sighed happily as he stared at the ring on his finger as he was in the game shop with Yugi and Honda talking once again. Yugi shook his head as he stared at Jou, "you've been staring at that ring for awhile Jou. How long are you going to keep this up?" Yugi asked. "Forever and ever," Jou replied as Yugi shook his head, "did you heard that Kaiba is making a new tournament?" Honda asked as Jou blinked. "Really? I never heard of it," he murmured as Honda frowned, "I'm sure he wanted to go and surprise you. But it's about the new theme park that his opening up in America," he explained.

"Oh! Did you know that Seto is going to take me in America for our honeymoon?" Jou asked smiling, "Kaiba's already thinking about the honeymoon? Jeez, that's a long way to go," Honda murmured as Jou nodded. "How do we register?" Yugi asked, "right here. I got invitations for those who are going to duel," a voice said as everyone looked and saw Mokuba. "Hey Mokuba! What's up?" Honda asked as Mokuba grinned, "hey man, how come I never heard about this from your brother?" Jou asked as Mokuba shrugged. "I guess he has been very busy lately," he said as Jou sighed, "so, who's entering?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"So far, we have ten people who are registered. That includes, Yugi, Yami, Ryou Bakura, Jou and Rebecca," Mokuba said as Yugi frowned. "I'm sorry Mokuba, but make that four. Yami is on vacation with grandpa," he said as Mokuba blinked, "I didn't know that," he said as Yugi sighed. "He left yesterday night with him to go on a dig. I'm staying at the game shop with my mother," Yugi explained, "aw man. I better go and tell Seto that we neet another player," Mokuba said. "Hold on! Did you say that Rebecca is also participating?" Honda asked as Mokuba nodded, "I sent her invite to her already. She'll be coming in the ceremony," he said with a smile.

"Not that squirt again," Jou murmured unhappily, "why'd you invite her Mokuba? She's an annoying brat," Honda said as Jou agreed. Mokuba laughed, "well, she is a good duelist, no doubt. Seto wants the best to win," he said. "Where's your brother, Mokuba?" Jou asked as Mokuba looked at him, "his at Kaiba Corporation right now. I'm thinking that his taking a break and waiting for you," he said with a smile as Jou's face lit up and he ran off. "That kid is always thinking about Kaiba," Honda murmured as everyone nodded.

(At Kaiba Corporation)

"Hey Seto," Jou said as he was standing in front of Seto at the front of the desk, "did you get your invite from Mokuba?" Seto asked as Jou nodded. "Why didn't you tell me personally?" He asked, "I wanted to surprise you. I'm sure you'll get beaten up with Yami though," Seto said chuckling. "Yami's not going to be in the tournament," Jou replied as Seto blinked, "why not?" He asked as Jou sighed. "His with grandpa on a dig," he explained, "I guess I have to find another person then," he said slowly. "Yay! I can't wait for the ceremony!" Jou said as Seto smiled, "just don't expect to have special treatment," he said.

Jou pouted, "but I'm your fiancee! Why can't I?" He whined. Seto rolled his eyes, "then everyone wants special treatment and the press would find out about it. You don't want that, do you?" He asked as Jou shook his head, "good. Now get out cause I have work to do," Seto murmured as he began typing once again. Jou sighed, "I'll see yea later Seto," he said as Seto nodded and Jou left him alone.

TBC...

me: here yea go!

Jou: pretty good chapter...

me: It's gonna be about Jou's dueling so it's not like the other story that I put up about dueling

Yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mokuba: review and update!


	2. The Ceremony Beginning!

Chapter 2- The Ceremony Beginning!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"This is so cool!" Jou announced as he was sitting in the front row with Yugi and the others as they were at the Duel Dome waiting for the ceremony to start. "Hey Jou, how come Mokuba never told you about the tournament?" Honda asked as he leaned forward to look at his friend, Jou shrugged. "Apparently Mokuba has this new girlfriend that I wasn't even told about. Her name's Mitsuki Shindou, sure a couple of years past since me and Seto got engaged, but those two have only been dating a few months and Mokuba doesn't want to ruin that relationship yet even though I think Seto knows though," Jou explained with a frown.

Just then, the lights dimmed inside the dome as smoke came out from the stasge so people won't see what's going on. "Ladies and gentlmen! Please welcome your co-host, Mokuba Kaiba!" Roland's voice called out as everyone cheered, Mokuba came onto the stage with a girl who was hiding behind his back, looking shy. Some people whistled at the couple as Mokuba blushed, "welcome to the grand opening of the new Kaiba tournament! This year is going to be better cause we have all the greatest duelists out there! When Mitsuki calls out your name, please come onto the stage," Mokuba said as he looked at Mitsuki and nodded.

Mitsuki looked at him nervously as she began to read off the names, "Ryou Bakura," she said clearly as Ryou stood up where he was sitting and walked onto the stage beside Mokuba. "Makoto Nakano," Mitsuki called out as a young boy at the age of fourteen stood up in the opposite of Yugi's group as he went on stage, "Yuki Matsuo," Mitsuki said as a boy who looked at the age of twelve stood up quickly as he walked onto the stage nervously. "Katsuya Jounouchi," Mitsuki said as Jou stood up happily as he winked at Yugi who smiled back and went on the stage.

"Rebecca Hopkins," Mitsuki said as Yugi and the others looked and found Rebecca who stood up who was apparently sitting by her grandfather as she walked onto the stage, "Laura Wilson," Mitsuki said as people looked and saw an American girl walking onto the sage who looked at the age of ten. "Yugi, this looks like a kid's tournament!" Anzu murmured as she looked at him, "you can't judge by that Anzu. These kids maybe good if they made it to Kaiba's tournament," Yugi said as Honda nodded. "Nyoko Chidori," Mitsuki called out as Anzu gasped, "she won the dueling tournament in Kyoto for the girls!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Honda asked blinking as he looked at Anzu, "there was this tournament in Kyoto for a all-girls private school and out of all the private schools in Kyoto, Nyoko won the whole thing," she explained. "How old is she?" Honda asked, "she's sixteen. Her cards are based on female cards kind of," Anzu replied, "Elita Mao," Mitsuki said as a French/Japanese girl stood up in her place and began walking onto the stage. "Elita Mao, I heard her name somewhere," Honda murmured as he tried to remember as Anzu looked at him, "Rosalind Yamaguchi," Mitsuki called out.

Rosalind stood up from her chair as she smirked at the people and went onto the stage, "who is that girl?" Honda asked unhappily as the others stared at her. "I don't really know Honda," Yugi replied as they saw Rosalind staring at Yugi and smiled as she waved to him, Yugi laughed nervously as he waved back as Anzu glared at the both of them. "Last but not least, the one and only, king of games, Yugi Moto!" Mokuba called out as everyone cheered and Yugi walked towards the stage, the loyal fans doesn't know about Yami even though they are linked together with the puzzle.

The only time that they fuse together is when they are dueling, but the crowd wouldn't notice a difference except Yugi's close friends and family. "Now give it up, for the one and only, Seto Kaiba!" Roland cried as the roof of the dome opened and everyone looked and saw Seto jumping down from a helicopter, Jou blinked in surprise as he watched his fiancee landed on the ground perfectly even though he did carried a jet pack on his back. "This duel tournament isn't for wimps! If you don't have the guts to do it, then I surely think you should go home now and come back again," Seto said as he waited and stared at Jou.

But Jou didn't move as he knew that he will win this tournament no matter what even if it means going up against your best friend. "Roland, why don't you start up the computer and tell us who's going against who?" Seto asked as Roland nodded, "the moment that you all been waiting for!" He said as everyone cheered and everyone waited to see who was battling against each other.

TBC...

me: here yea go!

Jou: that was it?

me: the next chapter will have to wait awhile

Seto: how come?

me: I'm not saying but it might be updated either on wednesday if I have the chance to work on it.

Mitsuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yugi: review and update!


	3. The Duels Has Started! Part I

Chapter 3-The Duels Has Started! Part I

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

The computer stopped as everyone waited to see who was dueling against who.

1) Katsuya Jounouchi vs. Nyoko Chidori

2) Yuki Matsuo vs. Rebecca Hopkins

3) Yugi Moto vs. Elita Mao

4) Ryou Bakura vs. Rosalind Yamaguchi

5) Makoto Nakano vs. Laura Wilson

Everyone gasped in the results as Jounouchi smiled at his opponent as Nyoko frowned. "Since we have ten players and five will loose in this round; starting at round two, we will let Yugi Moto sit out providing if he can win against Elita Mao. Because next round, wouldn't be even so Yugi will sit out," Roland said as he stared at Seto who nodded, everyone looked at each other surprised. "This is because Yami couldn't make it," Yugi said slowly as Jou looked at him, "of course not man. I'm thinking that Seto wanted this tournament to have ten people in it and not twelve," he said as Yugi nodded.

"Go out to your destinations and have fun!" Mitsuki called out as everyone cheered and everyone ran off except for Jou who looked at Seto; Seto had his back turn away from him as he was talking to Roland. "Hey man! Your going to miss your duel!" Honda called out as Jou looked at him, "sure. I'll be right down!" He called back as he stared at Seto but to his eyes, he was gone at the spot. He frowned, "don't sorry Jou. I'm sure my brother wants you to win the tournament," a voice said as Jou looked down and saw Mokuba, "it's just that I wanted to speak with him," he murmured as Mokuba sighed.

"He warned you that this might be a problem since you two are lovers, right? Why don't you go to your duel and I'll talk to Seto?" Mokuba asked as Jou nodded, "Jou! The duels already started!" Honda called out again annoyed. Jou growled, "I'll be right there!" He called back as Jou turned to look at Mokuba and smiled as Mokuba nodded. Jou ran down the stage as he went to Honda, "where's Anzu?" He asked. "Went to go and cheer for Yugi," Honda replied as Jou shrugged. The two ran towards the exit door as Jou's duel was in the park on top of the arcade roof.

"I really had hope that we can duel in that new virtual reality game building," Jou said with a pout as Honda laughed, "maybe your next duel," he suggested as Jou nodded as the two were on top of the roof. "Took you long enough!" Nyoko said as she glared at Jounouchi, "I was taking care of something," he said as Nyoko glared at him. "Why don't we get this duel on the road?" She asked as she activated her duel disk, Jounouchi nodded. "Let's duel!" They both cried as Honda watched from the sidelines.

"First off, I'll put Amazoness Paladin on the field along with one face down on the field ending my turn," Nyoko said as Jounouchi nodded, "Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode! I'll attack her monster!" Jounouchi said as Nyoko's life points went down to 3900. "I'll activate Pride of the Whole Family! Allows me to put a monster from my deck onto the field if it has Amazoness on the name," Nyoko said as she looked through her deck, "Amazoness Pet Tiger, I summon you!" Nyoko said happily as Jounouchi frowned, "Amazoness Sword Woman, I'll put you onto the field!" Nyoko said as Pet Tiger was now 1500 attack points and Swords Woman has 1500.

"Don't worry Jounouchi! The two cards are weaker then yours!" Honda called out as Jou rolled his eyes, "I know that!" He called back as Honda laughed nervously. "I'll place this card face down," Nyoko said as Jounouchi drew, "I'll activate Pot Of Greed! Next, I'll play Change Of Heart to go and get your Swords Woman to tribute for Jinzo! Along with Gearfried, attack Pet Tiger!" Jounouchi said as Gearfried attack, Nyoko growled as she was frustrated that she can't use her trap. Her life points were now 3600, "Jinzo, go and attack her directly!" Jou said as Nyoko has 1200 life points.

"This isn't over until I say it's over!" Nyoko said angrily as she drew, "we'll see about that," Jou said as the two glared at one another as Nyoko got ready to do her move.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Jou: that was it?

me: did you want me to end the duel right here in one chapter?

Jou: no. We want to find out!

me: next chapter you will

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Nyoko: review and update!


	4. The Duels Has Started! Part II

Chapter 4-The Duels Has Started! Part II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

(Inside the security room)

"Big brother, what are you looking for?" Mokuba asked worriedly as he came inside the room with Mitsuki behind his heels, "just looking if anybody is suspicous," Seto said. Mokuba stared at him, "your worried about Jou, aren't you?" He asked as Seto didn't say anything. "His a good duelist Seto. His dueling that girl, Nyoko Chidori," Mokuba said as he pointed to the screen where the trio watched Jou dueled, "Jou's gonna win," Seto said confidently. "If you are so worried about him, why don't you go and watch?" Mokuba suggested, "I've already told you from before Mokuba. He can't be special during a tournament," Seto said as Mokuba sighed.

"Fine then. I'll go and watch him for you. Want to come along Mitsuki?" He asked looking at his girlfriend, Mitsuki nodded as she waited for him by the door. "Tell him to go and win the tournament if he can," Seto said quietly as Mokuba smiled, "I will," he said as Seto didn't said anything else and he went and returned to watch Jou's duel.

(Back at Jounouchi's area)

"I'll play, Pot Of Greed! Just like you, I'll draw two additional cards. Next, I'll activate Dark Hole!" Nyoko said as Jou's two monsters were now destroyed, "the only person that I know who has dark hole in there deck is Yugi," he murmured. "I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Jinzo and to summon Amazoness Swords Woman! Now, attack his life points directly!" Nyoko said as Jounouchi's life points are now down to 100 life points. "Come on man! You can do this!" Honda called out as Jou nodded, "firstly, I'll go and activate Graceful Charity and to discard two cards from my hand," he said as he did so.

"Next, I'll play Dian Keto the Cutre Master," Jou said as Nyoko growled, "Tribute to the Doom, I'll destroy your Amazoness Swords Woman and I'll also activate Brain Control! I'll use it on Jinzo!" Jou said as his life points went down to 300, "what? No, you can't!" Nyoko said worriedly. Jou smiled, "I can. Now Jinzo, attack her life points directly!" He said as Nyoko's life points went down to zero. "Pretty close duel there Nyoko," he said as she smiled at him, "yea. You were good," she said as he smiled. "What was that card you put face down?" He asked, "Mirror Force. I can't activate it cause of Jinzo's effect," Nyoko said with a frown.

"Congratulations Jounouchi," a voice said as Jou turned around and saw Mokuba walking with Honda and his girlfriend Mitsuki with him, "what are you doing here?" He asked surprised. "I just wanted to see you. Besides, there's a security camera up there," Mokuba said pointing as Jou looked and sure enough, a video was attached there. "Is Kaiba watching me?" Jou asked unhappily as he didn't want Nyoko to know about his and Seto's relationship outside the tournament, "basically. He just wants to see if you can win the tournament," Mokuba said with a smile.

"We should go and watch Yugi duel," Honda suggested, "Nyoko, do you want to come with us?" Jou asked as she shook her head. "I'll go back to the hotel. I'm pretty tired after every excitment we encountered today," Nyoko said as Jou laughed, "well, good luck to your friend Yugi. I'm sure the two of you will make it to the next round," she said as Jou nodded and Nyoko left. "So, who's Yugi is dueling now?" Jou asked as he looked at Mokuba, "his dueling someone named Elita Mao," he said. "Oh! Now I remember who's Elita Mao! Elita won the French tournament in Paris as she can speak Japanese and English!" Honda exclaimed, "Yugi can beat her," Jou said confidently as Honda nodded slowly.

"Well, the last time that I've checked, Elita was ahead by life points. Let's see, there duel now in the virtual game," Mokuba said as Jou blinked, "we can do that?" He asked as Honda slapped him over at the head. "Remember when we had to rescue Kaiba at that castle?" Honda asked as Jou remembered, "lead the way Mokuba!" He said. "Wait!" A quiet voice called out as Jou turned and looked at Mokuba's girlfriend, "just remember that Anzu is also watching Yugi's duel there," Mitsuki said quietly. "Thanks for reminding me Mitsuki," Jou said unhappily as Mitsuki smiled, "let's just go and ignore Anzu when we are there," Honda said as everyone agreed.

The group left as they went to go and watched Yugi dueled.

TBC...

me: here yea go!

Jou: that was it?

me: I hope I didn't messed up Jounouchi's life points

Jou: you know how dueling is difficult

me: you bet it is!

Honda: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yugi: review and update!


	5. Break Off

Chapter 5-Break Off

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh

notes: none for now. Here it is...

The duels had ended for the day as everyone was taking a break in the hotel as everyone will go again the next day. "Seto?" Jou asked quietly as he was staring at his lover in his office at Kaiba Corporation, "Jounouchi, you shouldn't be here," Seto said softly. "I just wanted to see you. Is that so hard?" Jou asked as Seto sighed, "you just can't keep coming here every day break. Everyone might think that I'm giving you special treatments," he said. "But your not! Everyone knows that we are lovers! Why can't you accept the fact?" Jou asked sadly, "look Jou, I'm a bit busy here. Can't you come to another day?" Seto asked as he began typing on the computer.

"Your avoiding our convseration!" Jou exclaimed as Seto glared at him, "look Jou, we have plenty of time after the tournament but not right now. Why don't you hang out with your other friends instead?" He asked. "But Seto! We never spent time together anymore!" Jou said as Seto groaned, "I gave you that ring, didn't I? Aren't we getting married after the tournament?" Seto said angrily as Jou stared at him surprised. "So, is this what the ring for? Just so you and I could spent time later after the tournament? Fine then! I don't need your pity ring!" Jou said angrily as he took it off and put it on Seto's desk, "I'm sure you'll be happy by yourself Seto!" Jou exclaimed as he left the office unhappily as Seto didn't say anything.

A few minutes went by as Seto kept on staring at the ring on his desk, "Seto!" A voice said worriedly as he heard footsteps rushing inside his office. He didn't looked up as he knew who it was, "Seto! I just saw Jou leaving the building and he looked mad! What's going on?" The voice asked as Seto sighed. "It's over Mokuba," he said quietly, "what?" Mokuba asked surprised as he looked and saw Seto staring at Jou's engagement ring on the desk. "Isn't that's Jou's engagement ring?" Mokuba asked as Seto nodded, "we aren't getting married after all Mokuba," he said unhappily.

"But why? You two were so happy together!" Mokuba protested, "he wanted to spend time with me today, but I couldn't. I had work to do and he was beginning to cry," Seto said slowly. "Seto," Mokuba said sadly as Seto shook his head, "I don't want to be alone anymore Mokuba. I'm sorry," he said slowly as Mokuba looked at him sadly.

(At the hotel)

"Why did you do that Jou? You two were so happy together!" Yugi exclaimed as the two of them were at the cafe in the lobby of the hotel, "it's his fault anyway Yugi. He wouldn't spend time with me anymore," Jou said slowly. "It was just a misunderstanding! Why don't you just go and make up with him?" Yugi asked as Jou shook his head, "his the one who supposed to make up with me. Not the other way around," he said slowly. "But Jou!" Yugi began as Jou didn't say anything, "I'm ashame of you Jounouchi," a voice said as Jou didn't turned around since he knew who it was.

"Did your brother ask you to come looking for me, Mokuba?" He asked as Mokuba stared at his back angrily, "I trusted you! Ever since we first met, I've trusted that you are the one for my brother!" He said as Jou snorted. "I guess you can't trust people now a-days," he said as Mokuba walked in front of him and slapped him across the face, Yugi grinched as Jou rubbed his burning cheek as he stared at Mokuba surprised. "Your a real jerk! I thought you would be my new brother-in-law but now, Seto has someone he could marry," Mokuba said as Jou blinked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked shocked, "his secutary. Didn't you know that Seto was in love with her before you?" Mokuba asked as Jou just stared at him. "He proposed to her right after you left. I'm surprised you didn't know..." Mokuba didn't finished as Jou ran past him, "you did that on purpose, didn't you?" Yugi asked quietly as Mokuba smiled.

(Back at Kaiba Corporation)

"No running in the hallway!" A voice called out to Jou as he ran straight up to his secutary, "where's Seto? Where is he?" He asked panting as he glared at her angrily. "His in thesecurity room talking with Roland," his secutary said as Jou ran to the direction, no, Seto! You can't be marrying your secutary! It's not true! Jou thought angrily as he was in front of the security door. He heard voices coming from the inside and he knew that one of them is Seto's, "so you want me to give the ring to Maria?" Roland's voice asked as Jou blinked in confusion for a bit before he realized that Maria is probably his secutary.

"Yes. I'm sure Maria will be pleased that the ring..." Seto didn't finished as he heard the door closed, he blinked as he turned around. "Was anyone there?" He asked as he stared up at Roland, Roland opened the door and he saw a blonde boy running away from the scene. He gulped as he stared at Seto, "what is it Roland?" He asked. "That was Katsuya Jounouchi," Roland said as Seto's eyes were wide knowing what Roland was refering to, "he jumped into conclusions," Seto murmured. "What are you going to do sir?" Roland asked nervously, "I'll go and make-up with him of course. But I can't right now, I'm to busy," he replied.

"But isn't that's what started this whole thing?" Roland asked as Seto sighed, "I don't want to hear this crap from you. I'll speak with Jou after his second duel," he said as Roland stared at him worriedly.

(Back at the cafe)

"You jump into conclusions Jou! Seto can't be really marrying Maria!" Mokuba exclaimed, "why are you so surprised? Your the one who told me that he is!" Jou pointed out. "Did you heard it directly from him?" Yugi asked softly, "no. I overheard him talking with Roland in the security room. He gave the ring to Maria," Jou said as Mokuba frowned. "I'm going to get some rest guys. I want to get ready for my next duel," Jou said as Mokuba looked at him, "well, be sure to get ready early in the morning because we are announcing who's battling who tomorrow eight o'clock sharp," he said as Jou nodded and left.

"Mokuba, we are in serious trouble here," Yugi said as Mokuba nodded, "I know. We have to do something about there relationship before it's too late," he said.

TBC...

me: here yea go!

Seto: that was it?

me: there will be more. Oh and thank you Ayana-chan!

Yugi: for backing her up against someone.

Jou: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mokuba: review and update!


	6. Cute Monsters Damages Part I

Chapter 6-Cute Monsters Damages Part I

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"So, who are you dueling against this round?" Yugi asked as he stared up at his friend Jou, "Makoto Nakano. I heard that his a good duelist or so," Jou replied. "Hey Yugi! Aren't you going to watch Rebecca's duel?" Anzu asked as Jou looked at Yugi as he was staring at Anzu, "I want to cheer Jou on. I want him to win the tournament so we can have a duel," Yugi said with a smile. Anzu frowned, "what about you Honda? Are you coming?" She asked as she tried her best with the puppy dog looks. Honda sighed, "well, I guess I can meet you guys later then," he said as Anzu smiled happily.

"By the way, where's Ryou?" Jou asked as he looked around, "oh, he went home. Some sort of family emergency. He lost the duel against Rosalind Yamaguchi," Honda explained. "Hey Jou! I think you should take a look at this!" Yugi called out as Jou looked to what Yugi was pointing, "my duel is inside the virtual building game?" He asked excitedly. Yugi nodded, "Rebecca's duel is by the water rides. We should get going Honda," Anzu said as Honda nodded and the two left. "Hey guys! Wait up for us!" Mokuba said as he and Mitsuki were catching up to them, "Mitsuki, how do you like the tournament so far?" Jou asked.

"It's fun," Mitsuki said with a smile, "all right Mokuba. Where is this virtual building game again?" Jou asked as Mokuba nodded and the group followed him.

(Inside the Control Room)

"Sir? You want me to activate the virtual game as soon as they get in?" Roland asked as he looked at the screen, "yes. Get like Brooklyn or something from a different state from the United States," Seto said. "What about America?" Roland asked, "you know. Pegasus's building roof top is perfect for them," Seto said smirking. Roland looked at him, "are you sure, sir?" He asked worriedly. "Yes. Activate that scene as soon as they get in," Seto said, "yes sir," Roland said nodding as he left.

(Back at Jou's)

"Whoa, this is amazing," Jou commented as the group had entered the building. Just then, there was a bright light as it blinded the group for a moment as they opened there eyes and saw a different scenery. "Where are we?" Yugi asked as everyone looked around, "you are on the rooftop of Pegasus's company in America," a voice said as Jou looked and saw a boy in front of him. "And you are?" He asked as the boy smiled, "Makoto Nakano. I must defeat you in order to see Rosalind Yamaguchi!" Makoto said as Jou frowned. "Is that your only reason?" He asked, "no. If I win the tournament, she will be impressed and we will fall in love!" Makoto said happily.

"That's not what dueling is about Makoto," Jou said as Makoto glared at him, "we'll just see," he murmured as the two activated there duel disk. "Let's duel!" They both cried as Makoto went first, "I'll play Graceful Charity! Then I'll play Maha Vailo onto the field as I also play two cards face down ending my turn!" He said as Jou drew. "Dark Dragon Ritual! I'll put my Red-Eyes to the graveyard as I summon Knight Of Dark Dragon! Finally, I'll put two cards face down ending my turn," Jou said as Makoto glared at him. "I'll go and activate Axe of Despair to Maha Vailo making it 2550 and I'll also play Dancing Fairy in attack mode. Maha Vailo, attack his Knight Of Dark Dragon!" Makoto said.

"Jou! Do something!" Yugi called out as Jou smiled, "I'll activate Shadow Spell and Mask Of Weakness! Your Maha Vailo is now 1150 attack points," Jou said as Makoto growled. "I'll end my turn," he said as Jou nodded, "I'll special smmon Fiend Megacyber since you have two monsters on the field I can special summon him! Next, I'll sacrifice Knight Of Dark Dragon for Cyber-Tech Alligator! Now, Cyber-Tech Alligator, attack Maha Vailo!" Jou said as Makoto's life points were now 2650, "go Fiend Megacyber! Attack Dancing Fairy!" Jou said as Makoto activated his trap, "Michizure! I'll destroy your Cyber-Tech Alligator!" He said as it was destroyed.

Jou snorted, "your Dancing Fairy is still destroyed!" Jou said as Makoto has nothing on the field yet to protect his life points, "next, I'll be placing one card face down ending my turn," Jou said with a smile. "This isn't over until I say it's over!" Makoto said as he drew, "I'll be playing Pot Of Greed and I'll activate Heavy Storm! Your trap is now gone!" He said. "Don't worry Jou! You can make a move!" Mokuba called as Jou nodded, "I'll activate Change Of Heart to get your Cyber-Tech Alligator and I'll play Harpie's Brother! Now, attack his life points to finish the duel!" Makoto said as everyone was shocked including Seto who was watching in the security room.

"I'll activate Kuriboh's special effect! I'll use it on Cyber-Tech Alligator to go and protect my life points!" Jou said quickly, "so what? Harpie's Brother is still going to get you!" Makoto said as Jou's life points went down to 2200. "Wait! When did Jou gotten a Kuriboh?" Mokuba asked as Mitsuki looked at him blinking, "he got it awhile back. He was so excited when he got it from a booster pack that he put it in his deck," Yugi said with a smile. "I don't believe you!" Makoto said unhappily, "well, that's what you get dueling against me," Jou said smiling.

Makoto growled, "we'll just see who wins!" He said angrily. "Yes, we shall," Jou agreed as the two stared at one another unhappily.

TBC...

me: here's the long update!

Yugi: about time also

Jou: what's going to happen?

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mokuba: review and update!


	7. Cute Monsters Damages Part II

Chapter 7-Cute Monsters Damages Part II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Mokuba, where are you going?" Mitsuki asked softly as she saw her boyfriend turning away from the group, "I'll be back Mitsuki. I just want to talk with someone," Mokuba said with a smile. "Should I come with you?" Mitsuki asked uncertain if she was supposed to stay with the group or not, "you can stay with Yugi. Yugi will protect you no matter what," Mokuba said as he looked at Yugi who was staring at him. "Of course Mitsuki. Stay and have fun," he said as Mitsuki nodded, "be back soon Mokie," she said as Mokuba nodded and he left to go and see that certain someone.

"I'll go play this card face down ending my turn," Makoto said as Jou nodded, "I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red-Eyes onto the field! Next, I'll play a card in defense mode and put one card face down as I'll attack your Harpie's Brother with Red-Eyes!" Jou said as Makoto activated his trap. "Waboku! It stops your attacks since it decreases down to zero ending your turn," he said with a smile as Jou glared at him, "I'll put a card face down ending my turn," he said slowly. "My turn," Makoto said as he drew, "I'll put Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode and he could attack your life points directly!" He said as Jou's life points went down to 2100, "I'll switch Harpie Brother's in denfense mode and I'll put a card face down ending my turn," Makoto said.

"Hey! How come your Sprite went up to 1100 attack points?" Jou asked surprised, "if it hits you directly every turn, it gains 1000 attack points," Makoto said happily. "Jou, do something!" Mitsuki called out as everyone was surprised by her since Mitsuki doesn't talk that much, "I'll attack my monsters to your Sprite and Harpie's!" Jou said as Makoto activated his trap. "Negate Attack! It stops your battle phase!" He said as Jou sighed, "I'll put another card face down ending my turn," he said.

(Back at the security room)

"Big brother, are you all right?" Mokuba asked slowly as he was watching Jou's duel behind Seto, "Mokuba, what are you doing here?" He asked slowly. "I was wondering if you two are really going to give up your marriage so easily," Mokuba said as Seto stared at him, "his the one who jumped in conclusion thinking the wrong thing. I asked Maria to hold onto the ring for me because I know I'll forget if I'm the one who holds it," Seto explained, "but why didn't you explain that to Jou earlier? Everything would be fine then!" Mokuba said as Seto shook his head.

"It's not that easy Mokie," he murmured as Mokuba stared at him, "Seto, I'm the one who started this problem. I'm the one who told Jou that you proposed to Maria right after you two fought. But I never knew that you might say something that might convince Jou that you actually did it," Mokuba said quietly as he was afraid what Seto might do to him now. "Why? Why would you do something like that?" Seto asked quietly but Mokuba knew that he was angry, "I didn't want Jou and you to break it off so easily and then Jou ran off to find you and heard you talking to Roland about the ring. I'm sorry," Mokuba said.

"It can't be help now. I guess I'll talk to him later," Seto said as Mokuba nodded and he turned around to leave to go and see Jou's duel outdoors, "Mokuba?" Seto asked as he turned to look at his big brother. "Tell Jou to meet me at my office after the duel, will you? I want to talk to him," Seto said as Mokuba nodded, "I will big brother," he said as he left.

(Back at Jou's duel)

"Swords Of Revealing Light! You can't attack for three turns! Also, I'll sacrifice Harpie Brother's for Jinzo! Your two carda face down are now useless as my Sprite attack you directly!" Makoto said as Jou's life poitns were now down to 1100 and Sprite's attack points were now 2100. "I'll end my turn," Makoto said as Jou draw, "this is his last turn to do something correct," Yugi said as Mitsuki nodded worriedly. "I wonder where Mokuba is," she murmured as she watched the duel, "I'll play Emergency Provisions! Since I have two cards face down, I'll destroy them both and my life points are now 3100!" Jou said happily.

"That's still won't save you!" Makoto said as Jou grinned, "Heavy Storm! Destroying your face downs as I also play, Dark Hole to destroy both of your monsters! Which means, I'll attack you directly and this duel is over!" Jou said as Makoto's life points went down directly to zero. "How can I loose?" Makoto said as Jou knelt down to his level, "it was a great duel. I hope we can duel again sometime in the future," he said as he extended his hand for a handshake. Makoto looked up at him and the two shook hands and Makoto stood up, "thank you Jou. I was really hoping that I could win this duel but you won fair and square," he said.

Just then, the scene in the virtual game was gone as they were all in a black, darkness room. "Hey, where's the exit?" Yugi asked as everyone saw a bright light, "I guess that's it," Makoto said pointing as everyone nodded and they walked towards the exit as the group were now back in front of the entrance of the building. "How was the duel?" Mokuba asked as Mitsuki ran to him to hugged him tightly, "I won," Jou said giving him the thumbs-up sign. "Figures much," another voice replied as everyone looked and saw Rebecca with Anzu and Honda, "Rebecca, aren't you supposed to be dueling?" Yugi asked blinking.

"My Yugi! Were you worried about little old me?" Rebecca asked as he hugged him and Anzu glared at them both as Jou and Honda made a disgusting face, "uh, so you won?" Yugi asked again as Rebecca nodded. "Where did Rosalind go?" Makoto asked, "I guess she went back to the hotel. So this time, it's you and me," Rebecca said as she stared at Jou who nodded. "Oh Jou! Seto wants to speak with you in his office," Mokuba said suddenly, "what is it?" Jou asked as Mokuba stared at him. "I guess about the ring and the fight that you two have," Mokuba said, "I guess you have to go to your boyfriend now," Rebecca said as Jou looked at her.

Rebecca smirked as she stuck her tounge out at him, "Rebecca!" Yugi scolded as Rebecca laughed nervously. "I'll see yea guys later then," Jou said as the group agreed and Jou left to go and see Seto in his office.

TBC...

me: here yea go!

Seto: was that it?

me: there's more in the next chapter yea know

Yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Jou: review and update!


	8. Misunderstanding Situation

Chapter 8-Misunderstanding Situation

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Jou passed by Maria's desk as he nodded to her, Maria nodded back as Jou knew that Seto was in his office waiting for him. "Wait a minute Jou," Maria said quietly as Jou stopped but didn't turn to look at her, "he really wants to apologize. Besides Jou, I am married so why did you believe that Seto was having an affair with me? Just go and speak with him and you'll understand," Maria said with a smile as Jou thought now he was acting foolish since he didn't know that Maria was really married. Jou opened the door as he saw Seto sitting at his desk waiting for him, he closed the door behind him.

"Seto," Jou said softly as Seto looked at him, Jou went towards his desk as he sat down in front of him. "I'm sorry," Jou murmured as Seto shook his head, "you are special to me Jou. I know you just want to spend time with me but it's the actual tournament and people might think you'll win on purpose since I know you and all," he said as Jou nodded. "I know, I just don't know what got over me," he said quietly, "your idiotic that's got over you. That's what I like about you," Seto said with a smile. Jou blinked, "I'm not an idiot! For your information, I have dueled way better then you," he said as Seto rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying Jou, I told Maria to hold onto your ring but you jump into conclusions," he said as Jou nodded. "I know that now. Maria told me that she was married just now," he said as Seto nodded, he opened the drawer in his desk as he brought out the ring that Jou took off awhile ago. "I want to be with you. I don't want to loose you Jou," Seto said as Jou's eyes began to water with tears, "I'm so sorry Seto. I shouldn't had been like that," he said as Seto shook his head. "The tournament is about to end and your duel with Rebecca tomorrow. You can spend some time withme now," he said as Jou's eyes lit up, "really? Your not busy?" He asked.

"Didn't you dueled Rebecca before?" Seto asked as Jou frowned, "the first time that we met her, Yugi was the one who dueled her. Eventually, he won of course," he said as Seto nodded. "It's like she focus's on high level monsters and magic cards along with direct attacks," Jou explained, "so, that's how she became the USA champion," Seto said as Jou rolled his eyes. "You want me to help you with your deck?" Seto asked as Jou blinked, "but I thought you said that I have to do this on my own," he said. "I don't want you to loose to some idiot kid," Seto explained, Jou pouted.

"I will not loose!" He exclaimed, "Rebecca won every tournament that was held in the USA in her region. I'm not surprised that Yugi had beaten her easily," he said. "Actually, he like forfeited to Rebecca but everyone knows that Yugi would have won in the next round," Jou explained. Seto blinked, he didn't know that Yugi did that. "Do you know where the duel will be held at?" Jou asked as Seto stared at him, "I'm not stupid enough to tell you that Jou," he said as Jou glared at him. "Just don't take off your ring, all right Jou?" Seto asked as he stared at Jou's middle finger with the ring on it, "I won't Seto," Jou said with a smile.

"Since you are here now, why don't we kill some time?" Seto asked as he stood up and went over to where Jou was sitting and Jou turned around in his chair to face him, "are you saying...?" Jou asked with a smile. Seto nodded as he knelt down Jou's level to kiss him on the lips hungrily, "I want it now," he murmured as Jou nodded and the two kissed once again.

(The next day)

"Jou, we didn't saw you back at the hotel," Yugi commented as he saw Jou, yawning as everyone was at the arena waiting for Rebecca and Jou's duel to begin but they have to know where first. "He didn't get enough sleep," Rebecca said as Jou glared at her, "hey! Is that a hickey on your neck?" Mokuba asked as he pointed and Mitsuki giggled. Jou blushed, "oh Jou! Did you made up with Seto last night?" Honda asked as Jou showed them his ring. "Congrats!" Everyone said except Rebecca and Anzu, "attention everyone! The semi-final is about to begin!" Roland's voice said as everyone looked up and saw Roland standing beside Seto who was staring at Jou.

"I wish you good luck Jou," a familiar voice said suddenly as Jou turned and saw Mai Valentine standing beside him, Jou gasped as he stared at her. "Mai! What are you doing here?" He asked as Mai grinned, "Yugi called me telling that your duel with Rebecca is today. I can't wait to see you get beaten by a girl," Mai said. Jou's eyes twitched, "why aren't you in the tournament?" He asked as Mai shrugged. "I recieved an invite from your fiancee, but I was busy at the time and couldn't come so I wrote him back. I got a respond saying it was ok," Mai explained.

"So your back for Jou's semi-final duel?" Honda asked as Mai nodded, "you look good though," Jou said blushing as Mai smiled. "Thanks Jou," she said as Jou nodded, "still friends but Jou still have a crush on her ever since the two met," Yugi said sighing as Honda nodded. Unknown to Jou, Seto was watching the whole thing as he glared at his fiancee angrily. "All right! The computer will pick the location where Mokuba and Jou's duel will be hold at," Roland said as he pressed the button, everyone watched as the computer mixed up every place as they waited.

"They will be dueling inside the hunted mansion!" Roland said as Jou gulped and Rebecca cheered, "Jou's afraid of ghosts isn't he?" Honda asked as Yugi nodded. "Remember the duel he had with Bonze and Keith? He was scared to death inside that creepy place where he had to duel," he said as Honda looked at Jou, "hopefully his ready for this," he murmured. "Duelists! Go to your destination as your friends, family or love-ones are forbidden to come with you!" Roland said as everyone stared at Roland in surprised, "what? Then where can we watch?" Yugi called out.

"You can watch it right here in the place you are now. A screen will come down soon enough as soon as the duel starts," Roland explained as Jou stared at Seto. So, he wants me to duel without anyone beside my side this time. I can handle it, he thought as Rebecca stared at Jou. "You won't win Jou! I will advance to the next round and duel Yugi myself!" She said as Jou snorted, "even if you do that, Yugi will will. I will advance in the next round," he said as Rebecca glared at him and the two were facing one another in the hunted mansion all by themselves.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Jou: that was it?

me: the next chapter would be up later

Seto: sorry for the long update

Yugi: but it's long though

Mokuba: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

mitsuki: review and update!


	9. Hunted Mansion Duel Part I

Chapter 9- Hunted Mansion Duel Part I

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

Notes: none for now. Here it is...

Jou and Rebecca walked to there destination as everyone was watching the duel in the stage. Seto was also extremely nervous but he didn't show it to anyone who was around him, even though he had helped modify Jou's deck last night, it was up to Jou to win the duel now. Jou and Rebecca arrived at there destination as they faced each other at the dueling arena, they activated there duel disks. "Let's duel!" Both of them cried as Rebecca went first, "I'll put Big Bang Girl in defense mode and I'll also play Graceful Charity and I put two cards in my discard pile and I'll put one card face down ending my turn," she said.

"I'll play Alligator's Sword in attack mode! Attack her Big Bang Girl!" Jou said as Rebecca activated her trap, "Gravity Bind! Level 4 or higher you can not attack," she said as Jou growled. "I'll put one card face down and end my turn," he said as Rebecca smirked, "I'll play Gyaku-Gire Panda! It gangs 500 extra points for every monster you have out onto the field!" She said as Jou growled as he drew. "I'll special summon Fiend Megacyber onto the field since you have two monsters out, next I'll put a card face down ending my turn," he said as Rebecca drew.

"You activated my trap! Drop Off! Whatever you draw, you must discard it to the graveyard right away," Jou said as Rebecca growled. "That's fine by me. Cause my Panda is now 1800 attack points! Next I'll play a monster in defense mode and Panda will attack your Alligator's Sword and you'll loose 300 life points!" Rebecca said as Jou's life points went down to 3700, "also, I'll put this card face down and I'll end my turn," she said as Jou draw. "Since I can't play any that's four or higher yet, I guess I'll activate my Scapegoat magic card!" He said, "wrong. I'll activate Imperial Order! You can't use magic cards if this is on the field," Rebecca said.

Jou growled, "Goblin Attack Force in defense mode," he said as he put a card face down ending his turn. Rebecca smirked, "that's all you can do right now. Since I need to use a level 4 monster, I'll destroy my Gravity Bind and I'll pay the 700 points from the Imperial Order," she said as her life points are now 3300. "Panda, attack his Megacyber now! Since it's in attack mode, you loose 100!" Rebecca said, "your wrong. I'll activate Magic-Arm Shield! Panda, attack Rebecca's Big Bang Girl!" Jou said as Rebecca's life points were still safe since it was in defense mode.

Rebecca glared at him angrily, "I'll put this card face down ending my turn," she said as Jou draw. "Since that Gravity Bind is now gone, I'll switch my Goblins into attack mode and I'll put Blue Flame Swordsman in attack mode! I'm afraid of your face down card, so I'm only attacking my Goblins with your face down defense mode," Jou said as it was Magician Of Faith. "I'll get Graceful Charity! I'm not using my face down card yet and my Panda will attack your Megacyber since it has 2300 attack points!" Rebecca exclaimed, "Negate Attack! It stops all your attack for one turn," Jou said.

"You didn't have that card before," Rebecca said as Jou stared at her, "I'm not saying," he said as Rebecca glared at him. "I'll end my turn," she said as Jou nodded and he draw, "I'll sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon, Gilford The Lightning! It destroys all of your monsters that's on your field Rebecca!" He said as every monster was destroyed and Rebecca's life points were 2600.

(Back On The Stage)

"This duel has been getting better and better!" Honda exclaimed as the audience was watching the duel from a big screen, "of course it has idiot. This is Jou's duel, remember?" Seto's voice asked as he was standing by them watching. "I just hope Jou doesn't mess it up," Yugi murmured, "why would he mess up if his determind to duel you, Yugi?" Seto asked as Yugi looked at him. "He and I, we were together and discussing about this duel along with you. Ever since Duelist Kingdom, he wanted a rematch against you. Jou doesn't want the Pharaoh but you," Seto said as Yugi nodded in understanding.

"I just hope he wins then," Yugi murmured as they looked back to Jou's dueling on the big screen.

(Back at Jou)

"Just because you destroyed all my monsters, doesn't mean that your going to win Jounouchi Katsuya!" Rebecca said angrily, "I'm going to win this duel no matter what and I'm going to have my rematch with Yugi!" Jou said as the two stared at each other down as the duel of the tournament had begun to heat up.

tbc...

me: sorry it took so long

Jou: but you have your reasons, right?

me: yup. Updating one new story and the Gravitation fiction

Yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Seto: just not too long though

me: I'll try not to wait long...

Rebecca: review and update!

me: Oh yea, some of Rebecca's cards are with Vivan's deck. Remember Vivan in KC Grand Prix who had a crush on Yugi and Kaiba? Well, that's her and I use some of her cards. Just in case your wondering.


	10. Hunted Mansion Duel Part II

Chapter 10-Hunted Mansion Duel Part II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"I'll put one card face down and I will attack with Gilford the Lightning directly as into ending the duel!" Jou said, "I'll activate my trap! Mirror Force! It destroys your monster!" Rebecca said as Gilford was destroyed and Jou's life points were still 3700. "I'll end my turn," Jou said as Rebecca drew, "I'll destroy my Imperial Order and I'll activate my Monster Reborn to bring back Emerald Dragon! Along with Cure Mermaid! I'll attack you directly with Cure Mermaid!" Rebecca said as Jou's life points went down to 2200. "Lastly, I will end this duel with Emerald Dragon! Destroy Jou and win this duel for us!" Rebecca said, "I'll activate Take Once Chance! Allowing me to draw a card from my graveyard and activate immediately!" Jou said as he drew.

"Negate Attack!" Jou said as Rebecca growled, "I'll end my turn," she said as Jou draw. "Thanks to Cure Mermaid, my life points gains 800 which is now 3400!" Rebecca said as Jou nodded, "Change of Heart and I'll get Emerald Dragon to sacrifice it for Cyber-Tech Alligator! Attack her Cure Mermaid directly!" He said as Rebecca's life points went down to 2400.

"Two cards face down ending my turn as the next turn it will be your last," Jou said as Rebecca draw. His face down cards are giving me the creeps, but if I destroy one of them, it might give me the chance! But I don't have anything in my hand to do that now! All I can do is attack and summon a monster! Rebecca thought nervously, "what are you going to do Rebecca?" Jou asked with a smile.

"I'll activate Premature Burial and I'll loose 800 life points. But I'll bring back my Emerald Dragon to the field! Also, Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode and I'll end my turn!" Rebecca said as Jou draw. She didn't attack so I will save it for later, he thought as he put a card face down as he ended his turn.

His toying with me! I know he is! Rebecca thought as she draw.

(Back on the stagae)

"What's going on? Why aren't they attacking?" Honda asked blinking, "Jou's cards will end the duel if Rebecca doesn't play it safe," Seto replied as Honda looked at him. "How do you know Kaiba?" Yugi asked as Seto looked at him, "cause those two cards face down are Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense," he said as Yugi gasped.

"But he doesn't have those two cards in his deck! Only you!" He exclaimed, "I modify his deck, remember? Now he has those," Seto said as Yugi nodded.

(Back at the duel)

"My turn! I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card at the far left!" Rebecca said as Jou smirked, "Fake Trap! You put a trap for me to destroy on purpose?" Rebecca asked as Jou nodded. "I didn't want you to destroy my other two cards so I put that one in," Jou explained, "but you never had that card before!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"A certain someone helped me with my deck last night. Is that all your going to do Rebecca?" Jou asked as Rebecca glared at him, "are you saying that Seto Kaiba helped you!" She asked angrily as Jou didn't answered her. Rebecca growled, "fine! You won't answer me! I'll end this duel right now! Emerald Dragon, attack his life points directly!" She said.

"I'll activate Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense! You'll loose 2400 attack points and since Ring of Defense is up, I can't loose any life points!" Jou said as Rebecca gasped and her life points went down to zero. No! I was too caught up with my own anger that I didn't saw that! Rebecca thought as she knelt on the ground with an unhappy look, I got beaten by Jou, she thought unhappily.

(Back at the stage)

"Yes! Jou won!" Honda cried happily, "what did you expect? He wouldn't loose to a girl like her. Just like he won against me in Duelist Kingdom," Mai said smiling. "So now it's off to the final round," Yugi said with a smile as he stared at the big screen watching Jou danced around happily, "although there's going to be a two-days break after this duel Yugi," Seto said as the group looked at him.

"But why?" Yugi asked as Seto stared at him, "to prepare for your ultimate rematch. Jou had been talking about this everyday since you two fought in Duelist Kingdom," he explained. Yugi nodded, "I will prepare," he said as he looked up at the big screen and saw Jou helping out Rebecca.

(Back at the duel)

"Rebecca, are you all right?" Jou asked as he offered his hand to help her up, "I'm fine. You don't need to help me," Rebecca murmured as she stood up herself. "But Rebecca..." Jou began as Rebecca shook her head, "you won. Now go and face Yugi. Just don't be a cry baby if you loose to him," she said as she turned and left as Jou was left there to be stood.

Rebecca, he thought worriedly as he turned around as well and got ready to return to his friends.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Jou: finally! I actually won!

me: of course you did.

seto: thanks with my help...

Yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Rebecca: review and update!


	11. Preparation

Chapter 11-Preparation

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Jou, are you ready for the next and final duel of the tournament?" Seto asked as he looked at Jou who was sitting on the couch staring up at the ceiling doing nothing. "I'm ready. I just need to modify my deck to where it belong," Jou said as Seto blinked, "your not going to use the cards that I gave you?" He asked.

Jou shook his head, "I want to beat Yugi with my own deck. Just like I tried to back in Duelist Kingdom," he explained as he looked at Seto who nodded. "Oi, aren't you done with the computer yet? You've been there since this morning that I've woken up!" Jou complained as Seto laughed, "you do realize that this is for the tournament right?" He asked.

Jou blinked, "eh, I must have forgotten," he murmured as he looked down at the table that was right in front of him and saw his cards were all sprawled out. "Are you having trouble Jou?" Seto asked as he was now beside Jou staring at him worriedly, Jou shook his head. "I'm just wondering what cards he might use," he replied, "Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl," Seto replied.

Jou laughed, "I know that. But like what other cards? He might use Mirror Force, Monster Reborn..." Jou said as he continued to name all the cards that Yugi uses. "Do you need my help?" Seto asked as Jou shook his head, "I'll be fine on my own Seto. Where's Mokuba by the way?" He asked as he looked around.

"His out on a date with Mitsuki," Seto replied as Jou nodded. "I like that girl. She's shy and quiet but nice," he said as Seto nodded, "say Jou, when noon hits, I'm taking you out for lunch," he said as Jou looked at him. "You? Your taking me out for lunch?" He teased as Seto glared at him, "you'll stress yourself with the duel with Yugi," he said.

Jou shrugged, "I can still beat him other wise," he said. "Remember Jou, after the tournament, you and I are getting married," Seto said as Jou blushed embarrassed. "I totally forgotten about that," he said softly, "I understand. You were too caught up in the tournament that you've forgotten your getting married right after," Seto said slowly.

Jou nodded, "you know how forgetful I am!" He exclaimed as Seto rolled his eyes. "Come on puppy, you have so much to concentrate on in less then three days," he said as Jou stared at him, "how many times do I have to tell yea to not to call me a 'puppy?'" He asked angrily as Seto smiled.

"Many. I just want you to concentrate since I've been so cold to you from the beginning," he said as Jou looked at him. "You were just concerned about the tournament and how's it doing," he said quietly as Seto shook his head, "but still, I shouldn't have treat you like crap," he said quietly.

"But you didn't!" Jou protested as Seto stared at him, "don't deny that I didn't Jou. You know that I did," Seto said angrily. Jou sighed, "you did but just forget about it," he murmured as Seto smiled.

(At Yugi's Place)

"Hey Yugi? Aren't you at least a little bit worried about this duel?" Anzu asked as she was in Yugi's room along with Mai and Honda. Yugi shook his head, "nah. I'm sure Jou feels the same about having this rematch since Duelist Kingdom," he said excitedly as he was staring at the cards in front of him.

"Which reminds me, did anyone tell Jou to meet us for lunch at the entrance of the park?" Honda asked as he looked at his friends, "so, that's what I forgot!" Yugi said as everyone sighed. "You want me to go to Jou?" Honda asked as Yugi nodded, "hurry over cause somebody might think your spying for me," he said as Honda grunted.

"Why would I spy on my own best friend?" He asked as he left.

(Back at Jou's)

Seto sighed as he leaned back at his chair as he looked at Jou, "Jou, are you tired?" He asked softly as Jou shook his head. "I'm all hyped up for this match!" He exclaimed as Seto nodded, "do you want to duel me tomorrow so you can have practice at least?" He asked as Jou looked at him.

"That would be a great idea!" He said as Seto nodded, the two heard a beeping noise as it came from Seto's desk which was the intercom from Maria. Seto went over there as he pressed it, "yes Maria?" He asked. "Someone here named Honda wants to see Jou," Maria said as Jou looked at Seto who nodded, "let him in," Seto said as the doors opened.

"Honda, what's up?" Jou asked smiling at his friend, "Yugi wants me to tell you that we are having lunch soon. We are supposed to meet at the entrance of the park. Is that fine?" Honda asked as Jou nodded. "Actually, I could take a break right now," Jou said as he eyed Seto, "sounds good to me. I'll meet you there as well as I save this," he said.

"Don't be too long," Jou said happily as the two walked out off the building, unknown to them, the two were being watched by five men that were in shadows.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Jou: oh, now something drastic is going to happen?

me: hehe, yea...

Yugi: you've change the plot?

me: not really. You'll see what I mean.

Honda: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

anzu: review and update!


	12. Breakdown

Chapter 12-Breakdown

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Hey Jou?" Honda asked quietly as the two were walking steadily to the entrance of the park. "What is it Honda?" Jou asked as Honda stopped and looked at him, "do you have the feeling that we are being watched?" He asked as Jou looked at him. "In fact, I had that feeling since we've left the building," he said as the two were staring at each other, before they could react, they were surrounded by the five men that were hiding in shadows.

"Who are you guys?" Jou asked angrily as he and Honda were side-by-side getting ready to fight, "we are here to kidnap you Katsuya Jounouchi. This is revenge for Seto Kaiba," the main guy said as Jou growled. "Jou, are you ready?" Honda asked quietly as Jou nodded, the two ran across as they began punching the men one-by-one.

Jou stumbled forward as he fell on the ground as Honda was held by two men as he struggled to get free, two men were down but three were still up and going. "Jou!" Honda cried worriedly as Jou looked at the man in front of him and saw that he was holding a knife, "I'm going to slash you to pieces and give Seto Kaiba the evidence," he said as Jou tried to stand up but was hurt badly by the right leg and he had a bruise on his left arm.

Jou closed his eyes shutly as he saw the man was going to punched him on the face, but to his surprise, the punch never came. He opened his eyes as to his surprise, he saw Seto Kaiba who held the man back. "Seto!" Jou said worriedly, "are you all right Jou?" Seto asked as Jou nodded slightly.

"You! How did you find us?" The man asked angrily as Seto snorted, "I was going to follow my boyfriend right after I did some work at my office. So it's not really a coincidence that I meet you guys here," he said. One of the men that was holding Honda let go as he charged forward for Seto, Honda punched the other guy that was holding onto him as he was knocked onto the ground.

Seto spun around as he saw the other man from behind as he punched the guy but missed as the man dodged the attack. "Seto! Watch out!" Jou cried loudly as Seto looked and saw the other man charging for him with the knife, he dodged that attack as well as he punched the man out with his knee on his stomach as he fell onto the ground.

Seto saw that Honda was laying on the ground, unconsious as Jou was hurt badly to move. Seto gasped as he felt a sharp pain by his right arm and left cheek as he was slashed with the knife as he had forgotten about the other last man, "Seto!" Jou said worriedly as Seto growled and he spun around so quickly that the man didn't have time to dodged the attack as he fell on the ground, unconsious.

Seto was panting heavily as he knelt in front of Jou, "are you all right?" He asked softly as Jou stared at him. "Your bleeding fast," he said as he eyed the cuts, "but what about you? Is your leg broken?" Seto asked as he eyed the right leg. "Not that much. I can move but it hurts sometimes," Jou replied as Seto nodded slowly, "should I call an ambulance and the police?" Jou asked as he took out his phone.

Seto nodded as he sat quietly as he watched Jou call, Jou hunged up long after. "Who were they, Seto?" Jou asked as Seto looked up at the sky as he was laying on the ground, "they were the men that I fired long ago before I met you. I guess they wanted revenge so they came after you?" Seto asked as Jou nodded.

"One of the men said that he was going to slash me and give me to you as evidence," Jou said as he shivered slightly. "Hmm, we should call Yugi and the others to let them know what happened," Seto said slowly, Jou nodded again as he called his friends as Seto's eyes began to drift slowly to slumber.

(At the hospital)

"Can I leave doc?" Jou asked as he was sitting on the bed along with Honda who was sleeping peacefully along with Seto who was unconsious on his right side. "Just don't move that much around," the doctor said as he left, "what are we going to do with the tournament now, Roland? Seto's unconsious and he might not wake up until a few days," Jou said slowly.

"We'll go as plan," Mokuba replied as Roland nodded, "are you sure about that Mokuba? There might be man still after Jou," Yugi said as Mokuba looked at Roland. "We will have high level security at this last round of the tournament and we will tell the crowd that Mr. Kaiba is too highly busy for the moment to come out," Roland replied.

"Will the crowd buy that lie though?" Mitsuki asked quietly as she looked at Roland and Mokuba, "it has to. To buy some time," Mai replied as everyone nodded slowly. "Jou, were you going back to the office to modify your deck still?" Mokuba asked quietly, "yea. Mokuba, may I speak with you for a moment?" He asked as Mokuba nodded and the other's left.

"I'm thinking that I should use Seto's deck for this tournament," Jou said as Mokuba stared at him, "but it's against regulations! I can't let you use it!" He exclaimed. "But I used some of Seto's cards last duel. Remember that? I can't concentrate on the duel knowing that my boyfriend is in the hospital Mokuba. Couldn't you make an acception?" Jou asked as Mokuba shook his head, "if Seto wasn't hurt, would you still use the deck for the last duel?" He asked.

Jou shook his head, "I'm sure Seto wants you to use your own deck against Yugi's. Seto would be proud of you and you don't want him sad if you used his deck, do you?" Mokuba asked as Jou sighed.

"So use your deck against Yugi's. I'm sure there's a card in there somewhere that will remind you of my brother," Mokuba said as he smiled up at Jou who nodded.

tbc...

me: was that good or what?

Seto: what? I can't see the duel?

me: I wanted a fight and you in the hospital in the first place

Yugi: I can't believe it!

Mokuba: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Jou: review and update!


	13. Worried Dueling Part I

Chapter 13-Worried Dueling Part I

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

The day had finally come for Jounouchi Katsuya to duel against his long time friend and eternal rival, Yugi Mouto. Everyone was at the arena, awaiting where Jou and Yugi's duel would be.

Smoke came out from the stage as Roland and Mokuba along with Mitsuki who was beside Mokuba were standing on stage as some of the people were confused to why Seto wasn't there.

"My brother isn't here right now because he is so busy with the tournament that he can not possibly be here right now," Mokuba began as the crowd's cheering became an disappointment.

"So why don't we figure out this last duel's location then? Roland, do you mind?" Mitsuki asked as Roland nodded, "the duel will take place here. After we get out off the way, the two will come up here and duel in front of you as we also put down a big screen for all of you to see it," Roland said as everyone cheered happily.

"Lastly, this duel we'll be broadcast around the world! Anybody who's watching television right now are watching us this very minute," Mokuba said as Jou stared at him surprised since he knew that he did this so Seto could watch the duel when he wakes up in the hospital room he was in right now.

"So duelists! Please come up on stage!" Mokuba called as Jou looked at Yugi who nodded as the two went up on stage and activated there duel disks as everyone cheered.

"Let's duel!" They both cried as Jou went first and he draw, "Freedom of Landstar in defense mode! Put this card face down to end my turn," Jou said as Yugi drew.

"I'll put Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode! I'll attack your defense monster directly!" Yugi said as Jou's life points were still safe, "next I'll put a card face down ending my turn," he said.

"My turn. I'll go and play Goblin Attack Force as I attack your Skilled Dark Magician!" Jou said as Yugi's life points went down to 3600, "also, I will end my turn," Jou said as Yugi blinked.

"What the heck is Jou doing?" Honda asked down at the audience as he was becoming paranoid since his friend wasn't dueling his best out there.

"That's not Jou's best dueling, isn't it?" Mai asked worriedly, "no. I've seen better duels with Jou and he isn't like this! Come on man! What are you trying to pull?" Honda called out to him as Jou didn't answer.

"Jou isn't dueling Mokuba," Roland said as Mokuba nodded slightly, "is something wrong with him?" Mitsuki asked quietly as Mokuba sighed and he looked at Jou.

"His worried about Seto. He wants to end this duel right away so he could attend to him," Mokuba said slowly, "but Jou wouldn't do that! He wouldn't throw the duel away just for that!" Mitsuki complained.

"Jou! I'll be with my brother so you don't have to worry at all, all right?" Mokuba called out to him as Yugi and Jou turned to look at him, "no! Don't do that. I'll finish this duel right away so I'll be the one there for him," Jou said as Mokuba sighed.

"What do you think your doing Jou? Kaiba wouldn't like that one bit if you loose the duel on purpose!" Yugi argued, "I can't think all right! His not here and I want to be there when he wakes up!" Jou said angrily.

Yugi growled as he draw, "I'll play Graceful Charity and I put two cards in the graveyard. Next, I'll summon Queen's Knight on the field and I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl! Queen's Knight, attack his defense monster now!" He said as Jou looked up and saw what he was doing.

"Magic-arm Shield!" Jou said quickly as Yugi activated his trap, "Seven Tools of Bandit! I'll deactivate your trap and I'll loose 1000," he said as Yugi's life points went down to 2600.

"Dark Magician Girl! Attack Jou, directly!" Yugi said as Jou's life points went down to 2000. "Wake up Jou! Would you think that Seto will be happy if he finds out you lost on purpose? He doesn't want you to loose! Not like this! Not like the first time you dueled in Duelist Kingdom! Jou, please! You've got to see it now!" Yugi said to him.

Jou shook his head, "I just can't think of anything else besides that Seto needs me. It's hard for me Yugi since last night all I could think about is him, hurt!" He said.

Just then the audience began to whisper to one another in what was going on with Seto Kaiba. "He'll be fine Jou! I assure you. Just do your best and I'm sure he'll wake up for you in time," Mokuba said to him as Jou sighed.

Mokuba looked at him, "I'm going to be leaving Roland. It's up to you who wins the duel Roland if they don't continue," Mokuba said as Roland nodded and Mokuba left with Mitsuki.

Jou was shaking a bit as he was worried for his love, he stared at Yugi who was staring at him worriedly as the duel went on even though Jou wasn't dueling his best out there.

tbc...

me: how was it?

jou: dat was it?

me: there will be more, in due time!

Mokuba: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

mitsuki: review and update!


	14. Worried Dueling Part II

Chapter 14-Worried Dueling Part II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

Notes: none for now. Here it is...

(At the hospital)

"How is he doctor?" Mokuba asked slowly as he was standing outside the door of his brother's room as he saw the doctor coming out from it. The doctor smiled, "he just woken up and right now, his watching the tournament. I had to argue to him about staying in bed, but he got the point," he said as Mokuba nodded and he walked inside with Mitsuki.

The two looked and sure enough, they saw Seto sitting up on the bed watching the tournament. "Mokuba, what's Jou doing?" Seto asked annoyed as Mokuba sighed, "we've tried reasoning him about you. But his so worried that his not into the duel," he explained. "I'm going there then," Seto murmured as he was getting out off bed but Mokuba stopped him, "I'm sure Yugi is capable enough to handle this his own. After all, he did it once before when he was posesed with Marik, right?" He asked.

Seto nodded slightly as he went back on bed as he returned his attention to the television.

(Back at Jou)

Perhaps I should be dueling right now and not worrying about Seto. I mean, he is fine after all. Mokuba went over at the hospital just a moment ago to see him, right? Jou thought as he looked at Yugi and he saw that his friend was speaking to him but he knew that Jou wasn't listening at all.

"Wake up Jou! You don't want this tournament to end poorly, do you?" He asked as Jou blinked, "what would happened if this tournament did ended poorly? What would Kaiba say?" Yugi asked. "That I shouldn't be dueling in the first place," Jou said slowly as Yugi nodded, "right! So give it your shot and duel for Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed.

Jou nodded slowly as he draw, "next I'll play Graceful Charity and I'll put two cards in the graveyard. Also, I'll play my Premature Burial to bring back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon but I have to pay 800 life points for that," Jou said as his life points went down to 1200. Next, I'll put a card face down and I'll attack my Red-Eyes to your Dark Magician Girl!" Jou said as Yugi's life points went down to 2200.

"All right! Now this is more like it!" Honda said happily, "but Jou has a long way to go! Yugi still has more life points then him!" Mai exclaimed. "My turn! Next I'll go and play Card Of Sanctity! We have to draw six cards but remove the current ones into the graveyard," Yugi said as Jou smiled.

"Next I'll play the Shallow Grave! I'll go and bring back my Dark Magician Girl in defense mode!" Yugi said, "Cyber-Tech Alligator in defense mode as well. Oh and Yugi? I'll activate my trap! Celebrations of Creation! It ends your turn if you special summon a monster from the graveyard!" Jou said happily.

Yugi nodded as he had no other choice but to end his turn immediately, "my move. I'll put my Alligator in attack mode as I also put Marauding Captain in defense mode and special summon Battle Worrior in defense mode as well. Next, I'll attack your Dark Magician Girl with Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Jou said as Yugi's life points were safe for now.

"Lastly, Cyber-Tech Alligator, attack Queen's Knight now!" Jou said as Yugi's life points went down to 1200. The audience cheered loudly as both players has the same exact life points, "did you saw that? Jou made a great comback!" Honda said excitedly. "But not for long I guess. Yugi could come back big," Anzu said, "that's true you know," Rebecca said slowly.

"Who's asking who?" Honda asked annoyed as Rebecca glared at him. "That's a nice collection of monsters there Jou," Yugi commented as Jou smiled, "but I'm not done yet Yugi. Next I'll play Pot of Greed," Jou said as he looked at his cards, he blinked as he saw a card that was unfamiliar to him.

_(Flashback)_

_"I'm thinking that I should use Seto's deck for this tournament," Jou said as Mokuba stared at him, "but it's against regulations! I can't let you use it!" He exclaimed. "But I used some of Seto's cards last duel. Remember that? I can't concentrate on the duel knowing that my boyfriend is in the hospital Mokuba. Couldn't you make an acception?" Jou asked as Mokuba shook his head, "if Seto wasn't hurt, would you still use the deck for the last duel?" He asked._

_Jou shook his head, "I'm sure Seto wants you to use your own deck against Yugi's. Seto would be proud of you and you don't want him sad if you used his deck, do you?" Mokuba asked as Jou sighed. "So use your deck against Yugi's. I'm sure there's a card in there somewhere that will remind you of my brother," Mokuba said as he smiled up at Jou who nodded._

_(End Flashback)_

"Two cards face down as I end my turn," Jou said as Yugi drew, "I'll play another Graceful Charity! I'll put a card face down and next, I'll play Dark Hole!" Yugi said as Jou smirked. "Magic Jammer! I will cancel your attack!" Jou said as Yugi glared at him, "Raigeki! Your the first one to witness it Jou!" He said as Jou's monsters were all destroyed.

"I'll play Celtic Guardian in defense mode and I'll end my turn," Yugi said as it was now Jou's turn as he draw. "I'll play Rocket Warrior in attack mode! Since your Guardian is in defense mode I'll attack! Next, I'll play a card face down ending my turn," Jou said as Yugi draw. "I'll place a card face down ending my turn," he said as Jou smirked.

"This is it Yugi," he said as Yugi nodded, "I'll put Panther Warrior in attack mode. I'll also play Energy Reflector!" Jou said as everyone gasped. "This is the last turn if Yugi doesn't do anything!" Honda exclaimed, "but this is Yugi we are talking about Honda! Yugi wouldn't loose the duel!" Anzu said.

"I'll sacrifice Panther Warrior for Rocket Warrior to lunge an direct attack!" Jou said as he knew that Yugi's life points and his were both the sames. "Yugi! I will become the next king of games!" Jou said as Yugi stared at him, "we'll see about that," he murmured.

(Back at the hospital)

"Jou's actually going to win?" Mitsuki asked surprised as she watched the duel with Mokuba and Seto. "I have a feeling that Yugi has something with that face down card of his," Mokuba said, "to Jou, he is reckless as always since he doesn't think before he does it. We'll just see if he actually is going to win," Seto said.

In his own thought and mind, he secretly wanted Jou to win, but he knew that he couldn't play favoritism since it was a tournament after all. He had no other choice if Yugi would win the duel fair and square.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Yugi: that was it?

me: the story is about done but the chapters are getting longer a bit

Jou: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Seto: review and update!


	15. Worried Dueling Part III

Chapter 15-Worried Dueling Part III

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: the final ending of the tournament! But the story isn't finished! Here it is...

"Rocket Warrior! Attack directly now!" Jou said as Yugi grinned, "Waboku! It cancels all attack including direct!" He said as Jou growled and he knew that he was in trouble now. Jou looked at his hand as he didn't have any magic nor trap, he sighed as he ended his turn as Yugi draw.

"See! Yugi's going to win!" Anzu exclaimed, "we knew that Anzu. We thought for a moment that Jou was actually going to win this time," Honda replied. "You fought well Jou," Yugi said as Jou nodded, "I'll play Change of Heart as I get Rocket Warrior for this last time to attack you directly!" He said as Jou's life points went down to zero.

"The winner of the duel is Yugi Moto!" Roland called out loudly as he could as everyone cheered. Honda and the others came up on stage to congratulate Yugi as they looked at Jou, "hey man, sorry you didn't won the tournament," Honda said as Jou shook his head. "I guess I still have a lot to learn," he said slowly as he saw the tv camera zooming in on him as he smiled for Seto.

"Besides Honda, I have someone to defeat still," Jou said winking as Honda smirked, "Kaiba eh? You still can't beat him yea know!" He said as Jou growled. "Is that an insult Honda?" He asked as Honda laughed, "of course it is. You tried beating him what, twice? Your still a third rank duelist!" He said as Jou slapped him over the head.

(At the hospital)

"Yugi won," Mitsuki said with a smile as they watched the group on stage. Seto blushed as he saw Jou winked, "nobody can defeat my big brother! Except for Yugi, that is," Mokuba said with a smile. "Just you wait Mokuba, you'll be surprised that Jou might be able to defeat me later," Seto replied.

(Back at the stage)

"So, who wants to come with me to visit Seto?" Jou asked as he looked at his friends, "Yami should be back home with grandpa on his dig right now. I should get going," Yugi said. "Hey, are we going to meet later?" Jou asked looking at everyone, "I have dance lessons later this afternoon," Anzu replied.

"I can't go out today Jou. This afternoon is my shift at the restaurant that I'm working at," Mai replied. "What about you Honda?" Jou asked, Honda shrugged. "Want to go to the arcade then?" He asked as Jou nodded but then he looked at Yugi, "hey Yugi, does your grandpa have that card I wanted?" He asked.

Yugi blinked as he nodded, "yea but I'm still wondering why you don't ask Kaiba for the card. He has what, every single card in duel monsters also," he said as Jou glared at him. "You know why!" He snapped as Yugi laughed nervously, "then perhaps we shouldn't talk about it while the camera is rolling guys," Honda said as the two looked and saw the camera staring at them.

"Ah, let's go Yugi," Jou said as he dragged his friend out off the stage as Honda tagged along.

(Back at the hospital)

Seto frowned as he watched Jou dragged Yugi out off the stage. "Mokuba, do you know anything about Jou wareabouts?" He asked as Mokuba blinked, "no. Are you wondering what card Jou has in mind?" He asked as Seto nodded. "I heard from Yugi it's a rare and special card that Pegasus only made two," Mitsuki said slowly.

"Yugi told you?" Mokuba asked surprised as Mitsuki nodded, "I'm becoming interested in duel monsters and I'm creating my own deck for future tournaments such as this. But the card Jou's looking for is that you don't have it Seto. Pegasus made two since it's for a very special monster and he has one and he made another one for Jou to give to you," she explained.

"Figures that Pegasus has at least one. I'm guessing Jou is going to give it to me on our wedding day," Seto murmured. "Your excited about the card, aren't you?" Mokuba asked with a smirk as Seto glared at him, "Mokuba, call Jou once his at the game shop. We have to discuss about the wedding plans soon," he said as Mokuba nodded.

"You two should wear white tuxedos," Mitsuki suggested as Seto grinned, "I thought Jou was going to be the bride. Yea know, with a white long dress going down the aisle?" Seto said as Mokuba laughed. "I can't imagine if Jou did that," he said as Mitsuki tried not to laugh, "that's cruel though," she murmured.

"But I would never do that to Jou if it's going to humiliate him. Unless he wants to of course," Seto said with a smile. Mitsuki smirked, "I guess that's true," she said as the group began discussing about the wedding as Jou was with Yugi in the game shop looking at Seto's gift.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Jou: short chapter though

me: I know.

Yugi: review and update!


	16. Wedding Reception

Chapter 16-Wedding Reception

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: The last and final chapter! Here it is...

Weeks and months had passed since the tournament had ended as Seto and Jou gotten married in the morning as the two were now at the wedding reception with there friends. "Hey Jou, you finally got someone your attached too, huh?" Honda asked as he and the others were across the table from him.

Jou blushed, "I remember in high school that Jou used to be the last one to get dates for the dances. But then again you did have Yuuji before, right?" Yugi asked as Jou nodded slightly. "Yea, but I broke it off for him," he said as he gestured to Seto who was talking to Mokuba, "are you saying you wanted to stay with Yuuji?" Yugi asked blinking.

"Of course not. He was terrible to me Yugi," Jou said as Yugi nodded. "Nothing bad happend doing the tournament, right?" Yami asked as the others stared at him, "we already told you what happened Yami. Yugi won the tournament against Jou even though Jou was dueling horrible in the beginning," Anzu said.

"It wasn't my fault! If Seto wasn't at the hospital at then, I wouldn't be dueling horrible," Jou complained as he felt someone staring and he looked to see it was Seto. "Are you saying that it was my fault that I saved you from those guys?" Seto asked as Jou laughed nervously, "of course not. But I was just saying Seto," he said.

"Ah Jou! You brought the gift, did you?" Yugi asked as Jou nodded, "gift? What gift?" Seto asked as he stared at his husband who smiled. "This," Jou said as he gave him the small package as Seto blinked and he tore off the wrapping paper as he opened the box to find a one-of-a-kind duel monsters card.

"You like it?" Jou asked as Seto stared at it in awe, "Kaibaman?" He asked as Jou nodded. "I talked to Roland to see if Pegasus could make a card based on you. The effect is cool isn't it? If that card is on the field you can summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon without sacrificing two monsters," Jou said excitedly.

"Amazing," Seto said as Jou smiled, "Jou, did that costs you anything?" Mokuba asked as Jou shook his head. "He just wanted to duel me since he hadn't dueled for awhile," Jou explained as Mokuba smiled, "figures," he said. "Mokuba, do you have the gift that I bought for Jou?" Seto asked as Mokuba nodded and he handed Seto the package, "you didn't have too," Jou began.

"But I want to. Though you may think you got me was cheap after you see what I got you,"Seto saidworriedly as Jou blinked but he opened the box to find a small ring box. "You didn't," he said as Seto gestured to him to open it and Jou gasped, "it's amazing," he said as he breathed in surprised.

The ring was gold metal as thethere was a 1.00 Carat Diamond in the middle which is (14K). "Seto was searching for the special ring for you all over the internet until he found that," Mokuba said smiling, "really Seto?" Jou asked as Seto nodded and he put that on Jou. "Although, do me a favor, just wear it on special occassions and not all the time?" Seto asked.

"How much did it costs you?" Jou asked as Seto stared at him and then Mokuba who shook his head, "more then you can afford," Seto said quietly as Jou nodded. "Hey man! I want to see!" Honda said as he got up to go to there table to see it, "that must be a fortune Seto," Mai said as Seto didn't say anything.

"If you really want to know, it has at least 5 digit numbers," Mokuba said as the group gasped though Jou was clueless of all. "5 digit numbers?" Jou asked blinking as Mokuba laughed, "ah, never mind Jou. You won't understand it," he said as Jou glared at him. "Hey Mokuba, you want to dance?" A quiet voice asked shyly as Mokuba turned around and smiled at Mitsuki, "sure," he said as the two went on the dance floor.

"Aren't those two cute?" Jou asked smiling as the two of them watched Mokuba and Mitsuki danced, "hey, my favorite song is coming up," Honda said suddenly as Jou blinked and the next song came up.

**Feel Your Breeze**

**by: V6**

**I say, Feel Your Breeze, Anytime Anywhere in my heart**

**Feel Your Breeze Never stop walking now oh-**

**The number of wounds that won't vanish are increasing**

**it's like the wind is piercing me**

**Those little worries you keep to yourself**

**I'm sure everyone has some now**

"Why is this song up?" Jou asked blinking, "Mokuba wanted to ask us what songs we like so we told him so that he could put it into a CD for the reception," Yugi explained.

**Of course the night is long**

**And you sing down deeply**

**When the sun rises up in the morning**

**Yes it'll be gleaming**

**someday the future you dreamed of and now**

**Will be a little different **

**The tears shed for dreams will keep shining without fading**

**Your heart will always watch you**

**With the feelings that tear your heart apart**

**Feel all of your dreams eternally overflowing like those summer clouds**

"Jou, you want to dance?" Seto asked as Jou looked up at him and smiled, "I would love too," he said as the two went onto the dance floor as people were beginning to dance.

**There's nothing that we can't do**

**That's what we think but**

**It's hard to swallow in everyday life**

**And it quickly confuses us**

**Of course the dream is far off**

**And the sky grows hazy**

**But the wind softly**

**Carries Our Feelings**

"You've chosen a great song Honda," Anzu said as Honda beamed, "thanks Anzu. I really do like this song ever since I heard it long ago," he said happily.

**someday the future you dreamed of we will**

**Become closer like we should**

**Always blown around by the wind let's walk from here on**

**Your heart will always watch you**

**With the feelings that tear your heart apart**

**Feel all of your dreams eternally overflowing like the seasons**

**someday the future you dreamed of and now**

**Will be a little different **

**The tears shed for dreams will keep shining without fading**

**Your heart will always watch you**

**With the feelings that tear your heart apart**

**Feel all of your dreams eternally overflowing like those summer clouds**

**I say, Feel Your Breeze, Anytime Anywhere in my heart**

**Feel Your Breeze Never stop walking now oh-**

"I love you Seto," Jou said as he leaned onto Seto, Seto smiled as he looked at him. "I love you as well," he said as the two kissed passionately.

End!

me: was it good?

Seto: you could look at the website of the ring as the website is in her profile

Jou: just don't buy the ring

Yugi: weren't you thinking of doing a sequel?

me: yea, about Mokuba and Mitsuki in another duel tournament

Seto: are you going to do it?  
me: I'm not sure though

Anzu: we'll be onto the next story soon

Honda: review and update!


End file.
